Ogre
Around 500 years ago, Dwarf sentries on the northern edge of the White Mountains witnessed a peculiar sight. A pilgrimage of large humanoids came trudging out of the bitter northern wastes, carrying with them their meager belongings, a few covered wagons and livestock. At first they presumed them to be enemies and reacted offensively, but the large fae would not fight back, only recoil and lower their heads respectively. These were not warriors; they were families who had been forced to leave their homeland and now sought refuge. After conferring with the Dwarf Lord of Northgate, they were permitted access into the Seelie Lands and in time were accepted as equals. Personality/Behavior Ogre's in many way share a similar mindset to Trolls; a proud people with a rich history who were forced to leave their homeland and now celebrate every day as a blessing having found a new life of peace among the Seelie. They are at their core a very jovial and jolly people with loud, booming voices, incredibly friendly demeanors and painfully honest to a fault. They live a simple principle that every day that you awaken to feel the sun on your face is a day worth celebrating as if tommorrow may never come and rarely entertain the idea of negative emotions if they can help it. Description/Biology Ogre are an exotic breed of Giant Kin who appear as large bodied humanoids with rouded yet powerfully build proportions, gray skin, long pointed ears that droop slightly and a single horn growing from their foreheads. Occasionally, the birth of a Cyclops (one eye) or an Ettin (two heads) does occur but does little to effect how one is treated among their own people; in fact Cyclops are normally gifted Oracles while Ettin are renowned for their intellect or creativity via their collective intelligence. Their most fascinating feature is the fact that although they grow at the same rate as most fae from childhood into their teens...they never stop growing. They continue to increase in size at that same rate well into their later years meaning to find an elder, one only needs to find the tallest in that respective village (at present the record is around 30' in stature). Women are also on average larger than males; the growth spurt females hit in late childhood being something males are rarely able to catch up with. Climate/Terrain Ogres are hardy enough to survive in most any climate but have grown accustomed to the temperate zones of the Seeie lands. Territories The main Ogre city known as "Og'rahdun" is located in the Northeastern Seelie lands but they can be found spread throughout the land and into eastern regions of the Neutral zone. Society Ogre's see all of their kind to be part of one large family and as such will treat each other no differently than a sibling, parent or spouse. Much like Trolls they choose to live a simpler life voluntarily, but are more prone to farming and raising livestock than hunting or gathering. Each settlement lives under the guidance of an elder who makes most decisions of greatest importance with other day to day actions decided upon by a council made up of any adult males. As a culture they are very fond of cooking and love any excuse to hold great feasts to celebrate special events, becoming so popular for their culinary expertise that many have even taken their skills to other cultures and even established some of the very first franchise restaurants in various cities throughout eastern Mytheroptera. With their strong ethic of good food and healthy lifestyle, they work out daily, the centerpoint of any settlement being a large fighting ring where they engage ritualistic wrestling matches. Many warriors from across the land seek out Ogres to join their training regiment of high protein and high physical activity to achieve heavy muscle tone. Species Relations As a rule Ogre's are friendly and accomodating to all other races in their new homeland but can sometimes be quite a bit to handle with their over the top personalities. Being relatively close to the Terrain fields, they've developed a strong working relationship with the Minotaur and Centaur, are always willing to engage in the more wild antics of the Wild Fae in the north and are one of the rare races who are almost always on good terms with the Darrig. Gender Relations/Roles While men do tend to take on more responsibility, it is more out of a sense of duty rather than the belief that women are inferior. There is a deeply rooted belief in respecting one another and supporting each other in order to stay strong as a people. But while men take more responsibility in the workplace, in the household its the women who seem to hold more authority but few males seem to be bothered much by it (in a species where women are larger you'd prefer to keep them happy). Love/Courtship The prominent aspect that comes into play when selecting a mate is sense of smell. Ogre's are very much affected by aromatics which also explains their innate ability to cook. Males and Females alike will seek out a mate with an aroma that is the most pleasing to them at which point depending on their natures, either may show interest and begin dating. Usually gifts with aromatic qualities will be involved such as exquisitely prepared food, flowers and scented lotions and when they believe they are ready, will go to the village elder to ask for his blessing before proposing to each other on equal ground. Sex The Ogre's fondness for indulging in taste and smell transfers well in the bedroom, oral activities being very common as they kiss, suck and lick each other as a prefered form of foreplay. Being very powerful physically, stamina is never an issue as their lovemaking last for several hours (and usually ends with light meal of some kind in celebration). Birthrights :::Iron Constitution: Ogre's have a natural resistance to anything injested that could be damaging such as poisons, rotten food, etc and rarely if ever suffer any negative effects. :::'''Sensitive Palette: '''An Ogre's sense of taste and smell is beyond compare and can detect the faintest details of either including able to detect poisons or impurities in food and drink. Favored Class Pretty much all combat specialists are Brawlers by default, while most magic users are either Shamans, Hierophants or rudimentary Alchemists using their cooking skills to make potions and tonics. Most common Ogre's are Artisans and the occasional Troubador is not uncommon. Combat Ogre's are famous across the land for their unique and specialized wrestling style martial art known as "Ohgra-bon" that utilizes their superior size and weight to take down their opponents in hand to hand combat. As a culture they are not aggressive and choose to avoid battle whenever possible but will share their knowledge and train others who prove themsleves worthy. Development For many years I had tried to figure out a way to "sexualize" a race like Ogres who were always depicted as so grotesque and monstrous. After a while the idea of making them a race of large bodied humanoids to cater to my fondness for both BBW's and Amazons just seem to fit well and the idea came from there. The concept of them being excellent cooks came from some old story I remember hearing about a witch who was jealous of a loving couple so she turned the woman into an Ogre. Afterwords it was learned that Ogre's were amazing cooks and she was able to still keep her husband happy even in that state. That coupled with the large bodies just seem to fit together nicely.